


those days

by Sonneyama



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: M/M, Recuerdos, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonneyama/pseuds/Sonneyama
Summary: Yoonho trabaja en una sastrería cundo un día entra en ella su primer amor con su futura esposa, en cuanto lo ve no puede evitar recordar algunos lindos y malos momentos
Relationships: Choi Seokwon/No Yoonho | Ayno





	1. Presente

** Presente  **

Todo debía estar perfectamente ordenado eso era lo único que tenía que hacer según su jefe, y no solo en los estantes de la tienda, las cajas del depósito y la sala de costura. Mal o bien disfrutaba hacer ese trabajo el silencio , la paz y la libertad que le daba su jefe, podía estudiar tranquilo mientras no había clientes, además había sido el único que no lo había despedido al enterarse que era gay algo que ya le había pasado en otros trabajos.

YoonHo tenía su vida muy controlada no quería sobresaltos, no tenía por nadie por quien preocuparse solo sus estudios y trabajo. Vivía en un pequeño departamento que estaba a solo un par de cuadras, lo único que separaba la habitación de la cocina era una pequeña pared que estaba construida a la mitad, pero el baño era bonito se notaba que lo habían re-modelado poco antes de que él se mudara ya que era la parte más linda y moderna del departamento.

Esa mañana cuando salió de casa se sentía bastante feliz el día anterior había recibido el resultado de sus exámenes y le había ido muy bien, podría salir tranquilo con sus amigos sin pensar en los exámenes. cuando llego a su trabajo, abrió la puerta, entro y se fijó que todo estuviera en su lugar, reviso cuidadosamente los zapatos y cambio unos de lugar, reviso los tajes y las corbatas, limpio el piso (que parecía limpio) y se dirigió al cuarto de costura a ver que cada cosa estuviera en su lugar, después a la cocina y por ultimo tenía que sacar varias cosas del almacén para un cliente que necesitaba un traje pronto, salió con todo en sus manos y las llevo a la sala de costura donde las acomodo en una estantería para cuando llegara el cliente.

-Buenos días YoonHo-

-Buenos días Sr. Lee, ¿cómo empezó su día?-

-Bien recordé mi aniversario este año y mi esposa está muy contenta así que como pocos días de mi vida- Miro a YoonHo y le pregunto- ¿Cómo te fue con los exámenes?-

-Muy bien-

-Ve a Ponerte el uniforme-

-Si- se dirigió al baño donde podía cambiarse, el uniforme era uno pantalón de vestir negro, con una camisa blanca, una corbata negra pero cuando salía a hacer un encargo también llevaba un saco de 3 botones, en verdad se veía muy bien, también hacia resaltar su pelo negro azulado, salió del baño y fue abrir la tienda, un rato después comenzaron a llegar varios clientes que se fueron rápido ya que la mayoría iba a buscar los trajes terminados.

Eso de las 10 am por la puerta apareció una linda chica de pelo negro largo, lindos ojos negros, labios pequeños, de 1,65 más o menos y unas manos pequeñas, tenía puesto un abrigo color caqui, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una polera con cuello alto blanca, pero por alguna razón esa chica se le hacía muy conocida de algún lado.

De repente la puerta se volvió a abrir y como si fuera una de esas películas románticas muy cliché donde pareciera que el tiempo se detiene o corre lentamente eso le pareció a YoonHo cuando entro quien acompañaba a la chica, al ver el rostro del chico no puedo evitar recordad esos días en lo que fue feliz…


	2. Ese día de lluvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recordar la lluvia o el comienzo de algo hermoso, el estar cerca de nuevo no es fácil

** Ese día de lluvia  **

Cuando lo vio pasar por la puerta vio ese rostro tan conocido y lindo para él,tan lindo y añorado para el que no pudo evitar recordar una tarde lluviosa hace ya muchos años...

_Recién había dejado de llover, así las calles un estaban húmedas, de los arboles aun caían gotas y el agua corría hacia las alcantarillas, en ese momento YoonHo y su amigo salieron de la escuela les pareció que ese era su día de suerte pues no se mojarían de regreso a casa_

_-Qué bueno que no nos vamos a mojar-_

_-eso si no vuelve a llover-_

_-¿porque eres tan pesimista?-_

_-No soy pesimista tu eres demasiado optimista- le dio con un hermosa sonrisa_

_-Seok won eres demasiado realista le quitas lo divertido a la vida-_

_-eres muy malo-_

_Los 2 siguieron caminando hasta que de repente Seok Won, YoonHo lo tomo del brazo, y de la cintura, por un momento nada a su alrededor parecía importar nunca antes alguno de ellos habían sentido esa calidez con solo mirarse, pero ese hermoso momento fue interrumpido por una gota que cayó sobre ellos dando paso a una lluvia torrencial...._

Esos recuerdos lo incomodaron pero trato de hablar como si fuera solo un cliente más

-Bienvenidos; en que puedo ayudarles- sonrió dulcemente tal vez un poco más de lo normal-

-Hola, soy Hye ji y él es Seok Won hicimos una cita por un esmoquin a la medida para nuestra boda- esas palabras le dolieron como si le enterraran millones de agujas en el corazón

-Iré a buscar al Sr, Lee- Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de costura - cuando entro solo dijo- el cliente que esperaba ya llego-

-¿Pasa algo YoonHo?- le pregunto mientras se levantaba

-nada, señor Lee- sonrió pero se notaba que era forzada

-Sabes sé cuándo no sonríes sinceramente-

-No soy yo, es solo que hay personas que nos confunden-

-Luego me explicas - le dijo abriendo la puerta-Prepara y llévales café-

-Si-luego de preparar café, lo llevo a la tienda

-Gracias- Dijo Hye JI, él la vio tomar la delicada y hermosa tasa, el blanco de las tasas parecía fusionarse con la mano de la chica como si de verdad fuera de porcelana...


	3. Primer beso

** Primer beso **

Parecía de porcelana, ella era hermosa, tenía unos hermosos labios de color durazno, pero el solo podía pensar en los labios del novio...

_YoonHo miraba muy descaradamente los labios de Seok Won_

_-Sabes que veo lo que haces, en lugar de mirarme deberías estar haciendo la tarea-_

_-Si ya se- lo tomo de la mano- sabes- arrimo su silla- quisiera saber- acerco su rostro al de su amigo, tanto que el otro chico sintió escalofríos por cada parte de su cuerpo-_

_-¿Saber qué?- su vos temblaba pero sus ojos se abrieron tanto cuando escucharon la respuesta a su pregunta_

_-Cómo se siente besarte-_

_-Eso es una tontería somos chicos - YoonHo lo soltó por alguna extraña razón se sintió mal de decir lo que hacía tiempo estaba pensando. Él lo miro podía ver en su cara cierta tristeza que no le gustaba, sonrió y se acercó a la cara de su amigo lo más que pudo y dijo- no perdemos nada con intentarlo YoonHo lo beso muy tierna-mente, los dos se miraron sonrieron - como se sintió-_

_-Bien- dio vuelta su rostro y pregunto-¿Y a ti?_

_-Sí, deberíamos hacerlo otra vez_

_"ese día no solo fue mi primer beso, ni el segundo. Lo recuerdo más porque ese día mi mejor amigo se transformó en mi primer amor"_

Era una idea que le había llegado a la cabeza de repente y si ella supiera que en esos días su novio había aprendido a besar con el

-YoonHo- le dijo el Sr. Lee- podrías por favor buscar el traje que había reservado-

-Si señor- se dirigió lentamente hasta puerta, vio los trajes que estaban reservados para bodas sonrió al pensar en la esa tarde...


	4. Esa Tarde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> los 2 están solos en la casa de Yoonho estudiando y luego viendo una película hablando un poco del futuro de su relación que hasta ese momento era de amigos con derechos

** Esa tarde… **

Mientras revisaba los trajes comenzó a pensar en esa tarde y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

" _recuerdo su cara ese día, cuantas veces nos besamos, para lega a ese punto"_

_Los dos estaban solos en la casa de YoonHo_

_-¿Dónde están tus padres?-_

_-Se fueron a la casa de mi tía por el fin de semana- medito lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento- vamos a la cocina y concomamos algo-_

_-Tu solo piensas en eso verdad-le dijo sonriendo dulcemente_

_-No, pero creo que lo otro que pienso está muy fuera de lugar - le respondió mientras hurgaba en el refrigerador-_

_-¿Qué piensas?- YoonHo se acercó y le dijo algo al oído haciendo que Seok Won no solo se sonrojara sino que también lo empujo- no deberías pensar esas cosas, si ni siquiera somos novios-_

_-Tu preguntaste y lo segundo yo la propuse y tú me rechazaste- luego de unos segundos volvió al refrigerador y saco de unos sándwich que su madre le había dejado preparados para la merienda llevándolos hacia la mesa que había en la sala- solo bromeo, comamos y veamos una película tengo que aprovechar que no está mi hermanita- le dijo lleno a la cocina a buscar 2 vasos y una botella de gaseosa, los dos se miraron y se rieron-_

_Después de un rato de ver la película Seok Won no dejaba de ver a su Amigo, algo en él le parecía muy extraño y tonto ese día_

_-Pareces un tonto el día de hoy-_

_-¿Cómo dices eso?- el otro chico sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta y más en ese tono tan infantil_

_-porque lo pareces- luego de decir eso se acercó y le hiso cosquillas que fueron el inicio de un pequeño juego que termino cuando YoonHo lo beso de una manera muy dulce -podemos intentar lo que dijiste-_

_-¿Enserio? era broma ni siquiera sé que debería hacer- le respondió un poco nervioso -estas seguro-_

_-Si - YoonHo lo beso y le dijo- sabes la posición en la que vas a estar-_

_-No me importa mientras sea contigo-_

_"lo bese como nunca antes había besado a alguien, se sintió extraño pero a la vez muy bien,_

_En un momento comenzamos a sacarnos la ropa, algo que nunca podría olvidar fue el momento en el que nos miramos a los ojos el brillo que tenían ese día solo lo vi pocas veces el tiempo que duro nuestra relación, ese día lo bese por todo su cuerpo_

_Sus manos, su forma de tocarme, sus ojos y sus besos son cosas que me gustaría olvidar. No quiero olvidarte en realidad, solo como me hacías sentir, para poder seguir con mi vida"_

Cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, salió y le entrego el traje

-Este es casi igual al que pidió- le comento el sr. Lee- solo que en azul marino y le quedara perfecto, si quiere esperar tendrá que hacerlo por 2 semanas

-Cariño, este color me gusta más y ya tendrías tu traje- interrumpió Hye Ji

-También me gusta ¿podría probármelo?-

-Por supuesto así veremos si estoy en lo correcto-

YoonHo dejo el traje en el probador, cuando Seok Won entro no puedo evitar recordar el final... _-_


	5. El final

** El final  **

Mientras Seok Won se probaba el traje, YoonHo dejaba de pensar en ese día en el que todo había terminad...

_"Si me hubieras dicho que no me amabas todo sería más fácil"_

_Era una tarde bastante tranquila YoonHo estaba muy tranquilo en su casa haciendo su tarea con su pequeña hermana y su madre estaba preparando la merienda, cuando el timbre sonó_

_-Yo voy- Dijo YoonHo sin dejar hablar a su madre, fue casi corriendo y abrió la puerta con entusiasmo- Seok Won sabía que eras tú-_

_-Hola- le dijo muy serio y preocupado- ¿podemos hablar en tu cuarto?-_

_-Si pasa-los 2 fueron hasta el cuarto de YoonHo-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Debemos terminar-_

_-Espera ¿qué?- dijo muy sorprendido-¿porque?-_

_-Hace casi 1año que estamos juntos pero pronto iremos a la universidad-_

_-Eso que tiene que ver' puedes decirme incluso si vas a una muy lejos podemos estar juntos_

_-NO TU NO LO ENTIENDES -_

_-No me grites, déjame decirte, yo entendería si me dijeras que no me amas, pero eso no es una estúpida razón- no pudo evitar llorar_

_-No llores por favor, eso es lo último que quiero-_

_-Me estas dejando estúpido- se secó las lágrimas - Tus padres se enteraron verdad, no hagas esto por favor te prometo que vamos a estar bien-_

_-No vamos a estar bien ellos no lo entienden y quieren lo mejor para mí por favor entiende, aun podemos volver a ser amigos-le dijo casi llorando_

_-No ya no, es muy tarde para eso no sea imbécil-_

_-Por favor, es por el bien de los 2-_

_-No es por el tuyo yo estoy bien así y si no tiene nada más que decir lárgate de mi casa-_

_-Por favor no te comportes así-_

_-lárgate, y por favor has como si no me conocieran porque a partir de hoy yo hare como si nunca hubieras existido para mí,- le dijo tratando de no llorar y muy enojado- si pudieras no volver a dirigirme la palabra sería mejor- Seok Won salió llorando la madre de YoonHo al verlo así se sorprendió y más cuando azoto la puerta_

_-YoonHo cariño ¿qué le pasa a tu amigo?- le pregunto entrando a la habitación de su hijo, pero al verlo llorando sentado en la punta de su cama solo lo abrazo y le dijo- todo va estar bien-_

_-Tu no entiendes mama- le respondió llorando_

_-Cuando te rompen el corazón siempre es difícil-_

_-¿Cómo lo sabias?- pregunto sorprendido-_

_-Los vi un par de veces- luego suspiro trata de que tu padre no se entere_

_-Ok-le dijo y siguió llorando_

_"nunca antes me había sentido tan mal en mi vida, lo vi llorar varias veces en la escuela y a los chicos moléstalo por eso. Si veía que lo molestaban lo ayudaba pero ya nunca volví a hablar con él me hice otros amigos, me invente otra vida una en la que no tuviera que pensar en él._

_El día de la graduación si le dije_

_-Si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar podrías tratarme como si no me conocieras-_

_-Lo siento- dijo dando se la vuelta para irse_

_-Seok Won si alguien sabe cuánto lloraste en ese momento ese soy yo- lo abrase fue el último nunca lo volví a tocar, lo vi en otras oportunidades pero ya no le hable._

Cuando Seok Won salió del probador, se veía muy bien

-Te vez genial cariño- le dijo Hye Ji y volvió a entrar para cambiase

**…**

YoonHo solo pudo ver desaparecer la figura de quien tanto había amado tras la puerta, tuvieron otros clientes en la tienda. Luego de cerrar Sr. Lee y YoonHo se pusieron a hablar

-Puedes irte temprano pero primero tienes que contarme que paso-

-Sr. Lee usted ya sabe esa historia-

-Así ese era tu amigo, del que te enamoraste-

-Sí, sabe la última vez que hablamos me hubiera gustado decirle lo mucho que lo amaba o como me arrepentía de haberlo hecho llorar-

-¿Lo hiciste llorar?-

-Sí, cuando terminamos comencé a ignorarlo, en una de esas ocasiones uno de los chicos malos lo vio y comenzaron a molestarlo por eso-

-¿Lo ayudaste alguna vez?-

-Siempre que vi que lo molestaban pero ni una vez hable con el- suspiro profundamente- nunca se lo dije lo mucho que me arrepentía-

-Pero parece que el ya está bien-

-Los 2 estamos bien, el tiempo lo cura todo-

-Eso crees o eso quieres creer-

-No creo que lo cure todo pero me ayudo a entender -

-¿a entender?

-Que era muy joven para entender--

-¿Entender qué?-

-El solo quería un futuro tranquilo y sin disturbios- Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta principal- eso significaba que no había espacio para mí en su vida-

-Tal vez puedas empezar la tuya-

-Lo sé- abrió la puerta y dijo- Nos vemos mañana Sr. Lee-

-Adiós- dijo sonriendo


End file.
